Broken Bones and Sugar Kisses
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: She shouldnt have gotten into that ring. She was outmatched and outweighed by more than she would have pleased. But hell the challenge wasnt going to stop her, she was Marceline Abadeer and a challenge was something she never backed away from. Even if it was going to ruin her relationship with long time girlfriend Bonnibel Bubblegum.
1. Brawls

**This little one shot idea has been floating around my brain for a while. Enjoy it I guess. –Kynita**

Marceline Abadeer; age 23, currently working as a bouncer and part time fighter at the Ruffian Arena, was currently trying not to wake up her girlfriend as she entered their shared apartment. The key clicked loudly in the lock and she tensed, the door creaked and her heart stopped. She wasn't so much afraid as waking up Bonnibel but more so of the state Bonnibel might find her in.

Her girlfriend knew about the bouncer part of her job but she had not a single clue about the fighting part. Tonight, well shit, was a bad night. She came too close to losing the fight against a guy much, much bigger than her. He had her beat by almost two hundred pounds and almost another foot taller. But she'd rather not dwell on to many of the details.

Glancing around the main living room she gave herself the all clear. Gently closing and locking the front door she stepped out of her boots and began walking towards the only bathroom in the apartment. Keys were placed on the kitchen counter, a leather jacket draped on the back of the sofa, pants just discarded mid step followed by her tank top. By the time the yellowish fluorescent light in the bathroom turned on giving everything a sickly glow she was wearing absolutely nothing.

Her hair was in along braid down her back yet her bangs fell into her face. Her nose was offset by an inch or so and beginning to bruise. Some discoloration was beginning to appear underneath her right eye. Her grey eyes lingered the longest on the long spilt down her bottom lip, a few flakes of dried blood still lingered on her chin. "Fuck…." The word came out almost like a sigh.

How was she going to explain this to Bonnie, a few more wicked bruises decorated her ribs and arms but those never bothered her. Those always healed the fastest and where the easiest to hide. She turned the water all the way to left, waiting for steam to form she resumed starring at her reflection in the mirror. Long nimble fingers traced her jawline, then her lips wincing slightly as grazed the split.

Wrapped up in her reflection she didn't notice the bathroom door start to open until it was too late. "MARCELINE!" the fighter jumped and turned to face the other. Standing in front of her was Bonnibel; her girlfriend's short pink hair was tussled from restless sleep and her violet eyes full of concern and anger. "What the hell happened to you!?" Marceline looked at her, "What are you talking about love?"

"Wha….What am I talking about? Look at you! Did someone refuse to leave the bar? Did you crash your bike?!"

Marceline turned away unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes, "Finn….he asked me to fight tonight….and it was a big guy…" there was nothing but the sound of the shower water hitting the tile filled the room. "Marceline….Look at me"

She didn't, soft hands pulled her chin towards Bonnie, and "Hunnie look at me please." Reluctantly she caught violet eyes. Marceline didn't know what to expect but she planned for the worst but instead lips met hers. She flinched and took in a sharp gasp of air; Bonnibel jumped back, "are you ok? Shit, c'mon…let's just patch you up. We'll talk about my thoughts on your fighting afterwords." The fighter managed a small smile.

Marceline turned to enter the shower, "Aren't you going to wait for me?" She looked over her shoulder to see Bonnie in mid strip. "I see the way you are walking you can barely lift your arms higher than shoulder level you wouldn't even be able to wash your hair. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care you?"

To make her point the now nude Bubblegum walked forward and began to undo the Marceline's braid. The freed raven locks cascade all the way down to the top of her ass in such a wild fashion they almost looked like tentacles. Gentle hands guided her towards the shower. At first the hot water felt painful against her sore skin but as Bubblegum began to work out the knots in her muscles it became less and less painful and more and more comforting. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she leaned back against her lover.

"Falling asleep on me?"

"No….just enjoying the moment."

A small chuckle echoed of the tile but the playfulness in the noise seemed a little off. It wasn't until Marceline became aware of her girlfriends hands that she realized why it sounded off. An arm around her waist held her close to her lover while the other hand had found its self in between the brawler's legs. She tensed and pushed against Bonnibel who responded pushing back. Her hands were outstretched before her gripping the tile to brace herself the best that she could.

Feather light kisses covered her neck and her back as her lover pumped in and out of her slowly, "I was so worried…..You weren't home when you said, I even called Finn and he said you had left already….I thought the worst." Marceline was silent. "That your bike crashed….or someone had caught you in the alley after work." A strong bite at the base of her neck. Marceline moaned.

"M….M'sorry."

Marceline's eyes were closed and she felt herself slowly drifting away. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the shower of her apartment. Her girlfriend wasn't making love to her. No, instead she was back in the make shift cage. Finn was standing above her worry set deep into his face. Behind him were to EMT's.

"Thank god! Marceline your alive!"

She groaned her head pounded and her whole body ached, "Yeah…..what….what happened?"

Finn looked back at her after telling the EMTS she was awake, "He played dirty. He had some type of metal in his gloves. He caught you pretty good….Marcy you stopped breathing for like a minute….the Paramedics are even surprised you're this coherent…."

She groaned the dirty fucking cheat man if she ever saw him again he would regret it. She tried to sit up but Finn stopped her, "Hell no. Stay down. I already called Bonnie; she's meeting us at the hospital. Yes hospital….." he paused as the EMT's lifted her up on a gurney, she didn't even know they were patching her up as Finn talked to her. "I'm glad you're ok Marcy…" He sat in the ambulance with her but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about the little dream world she had visited. Maybe when she saw Bonnie she would be able to tell her all about it but for now the world was fading out and she was getting tired from whatever was in the IV. "Bonnie…."

**Well there's the idea. If you feel like this should be more than a one shot comment and if enough vote towards it will continue. -Kynita**


	2. Sugar

**You all seemed to take a liking to this. –Kynita**

Bonnibel Bubblegum, age 22, a successful student and a part time employee at the university laboratory, was currently waiting patiently on the couch with cellphone in her lap for her girlfriend to call. The TV was more for background noise than entertainment at this point, she needed something to block out the worrisome thoughts creeping into her mind.

Bonnibel didn't mind that Marceline was a bounce at a pretty successful bar or that it wasn't in the nicest of neighborhoods, no she didn't mind at all. She knew that Finn would watch her girlfriends back that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to the woman she loved. This time to herself had caused her to think about almost everything, from school to her future with the raven haired tough "guy". To her not so surprise she settled on one conclusion she could NOT, ever have a future without Marceline in it in some way. Fuck she needed to stop thinking about this it would bring nothing but more stress.

Sighing heavily she picked up the slender black remote and idly flipped through channels. Did Bonnibel cognitively remember what channel she stopped on? No, but what she did remember was hearing the front door unlock and hearing keys hit the counter. Trying to not seem to eager her eyes remained glued to the TV though every fiber of her being was screaming for Marceline.

"Hey babe."

God, her voice to Bonnie's ears was sweeter than the best candy she had ever tasted, better than every new discovery she had made.

"H…hello."

A deep laugh that turned brought the deepest red blush to Bonnie's face.

"You sound like you..."

Bonnibel waited for the rest of the sentence but it never came, instead cool lips where pressed against her neck as Marceline leaned over the couch. Her chest tightened and her breath hitched and god how that fire pooled in her gut.

"Missed me."

Words could not form, her lover had stolen her breath away, and all she could do to deliver the message was pull her lover's lips towards hers. They crashed with such passion, teeth clicked and oxygen ran out far quicker than normal. Pulling herself away Marceline vaulted over the couch landing on top of the smaller woman. Legs on either side of her with a devious smirk upon that goddess' face.

Her hips rose to meet the others almost instantly, a kiss on the lips, "eager aren't we?" A quick nod. Hands tangling themselves in long black locks, searing kisses, and possessive love bites. It was like poetry.

Before hands traveled any further than they had already Bonnibel pulled herself away from those sweet addicting kisses.

"Marcy…"

There was a pause between both of them,

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

Damn the silence was overpowering, she had fucked up she knew it. The pause between her lovers answer was too long. With all her years of study on human behavior this brought up so many alarms and red flags. She shut her eyes and tried to close of her heart bracing herself for the heart breaking rejection about to come.

"Yes."

Her eyes shot open, "What?"

"I said yes. Isn't that the right answer to your question brain lord?"

Her heart skipped a beat, she said yes. Marceline Abadeer said yes! She could jump for joy and dance like a little kid learning they were going to Disneyland. She knew for a fact that the smile on her face was ridiculous because Marceline started laughing.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum I would love to be your wife. I-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a familiar song. It was…wait that was supposed to be Finn's ringtone on her phone ,but her phone was set to vibrate.

Her violet eyes snapped wide open and her hand went straight to her phone. She was right it was Finn's ringtone. Pressing answer she held the phone to her ear and threw a quick glance at the clock on the TV. _1 a.m._, Marceline still wasn't home.

"Yes Finn?"

"Peebes?! Oh thank god you finally picked up I've been calling you nonstop!"

His voice was panicked and in the background she could hear yelling from the bar and sirens faintly possibly outside on the streets.

"Finn calm down what's wrong?"

"It's Marceline, she's fuck….Bonnibel she's not looking to good. I had Jake call the Paramedics and they just now got here. She's fuck…it's all my fault."

Wait…..Paramedics? Marceline…..what the fuck was he talking about.

"Finn what the hell are you saying. What happened to Marceline?"

"Fuck, it was all my fault I told her to fight. And now she's not getting up. The paramedics are taking her to the hospital. Fuck Peebs I am so sorry. I thought she could take him, she told me she was fine. I am so sorry."

Bonnibel felt her heart stop and her world come crashing down around her, Marceline was hurt badly and Finn couldn't even tell her that she was going to be okay.

"Finn I'm leaving now."

"No! Peebs don't come here. Meet us at the hospital. She's sort of waking up the medics are calling me over. Just meet us there!"

The faint click of the call ending registered in her mind, then everything began to speed up. Her main goal now was to get her ass in gear and go to Marceline. Her Marceline, who she might lose. Still in a large pink sweatshirt and purple short shorts she put on a pair of sandals at the door and grabbed the keys.

Bonnibel was trying to keep her composure but it was hard, the street lights where becoming blurry from the tears threatening to spill out. Her breath was coming out in short little puffs, if she didn't get to the hospital soon she knew she would end up breaking down in the car.

The hospital parking lot was surprisingly empty this late…or early in the morning? Bonnibel didn't know how to word it anymore. Locking her car she jammed the keys into her sweatshirt pocket. As she pulled her hand out it hit a small object. Taking it out and examining it in the faint parking lot lights it was a small dark cherry wood box. Bonnibel didn't have to open it to know what was inside, it was a ring. A black tungsten band with golden etchings in an almost grim dark style.

The doors opened with a subtle gust of air, Bonnibel returned the box back to her pocket. She might not get the chance to ever present it to the one she loved and the thought of that killed her. At the front desk she told the nurse she was waiting for an incoming patient.

"Name?"

"Uh… Abadeer. Marceline Abadeer…"

"She's in Emergency care right now. I'll have someone escort you to a the waiting area inside that wing."

"Thank you…."

Goddamn it Marceline please be alright. Please, please be alright.

**Uh….sad-fluffiness I guess? -Kynita**


	3. Perfect

**This is the last chapter…I'm not really sure where this is going after this so yeah. –Kynita**

Marceline knew automatically that she wasn't home and she wasn't somewhere to strange. The very sterile and medicine thick air clued her in on her location. She was definitely in a hospital, opening her eyes a bit more the world began to focus and things became to come into view.

She was in a small one person room in the hospital the TV in the right corner was playing some scientific documentary. Her arm was sore and as she noticed the IV poking out from under her white wool blanket. Breathing was difficulty so she resorted to small short breaths.

"Marcy?"

Her eye flicked up to a chair on her left side, pink hair a mess and eyes red and puffy, in all her glory was Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

Her girlfriends face lit up in joy before anger replaced it, the sting of the hand across her face was nothing more than a little wake up jolt to Marceline. Bonnie let out a small cry,

"Oh you damn…damn ruffian! I thought I lost you. You made everyone so worried!"

Marceline reached over with her good hand and cupped her girlfriends chin.

"I'm sorry."

As if that wasn't strong enough to get her point across she pulled her close placing their lips together. Marceline hoped this was a strong enough to enforce her apology. When bonnie pulled away she brushed away a stray tear with her thumb.

"Love, I am so sorry. I never meant to worry you, I won't fight ever again. I thought I lost you too. I never want to feel that again."

Bonnie smiled,

"Marcy. You're rambling."

She placed a soft kiss on Marcy's cheek and brought her chair even closer to the bed.

"You were so beaten up… I didn't even recognize it was you. The doctors said he broke your nose and dislocated your lower jaw."

"I've had worse…"

"I wasn't finished," Marceline fell silent, "You broke two ribs and a wrist on top of that."

To Marceline that was normal, she always walked away with those types of battle scars from her fights it never bothered her. But she could see how it affected the woman next to her.

"And a major concussion, you were out for two days. TWO days."

"Fuck…."

Marceline hung her head, she might as well admit it she lost that fight and she definitely worried the ever living crap out of everyone.

"Bonnie…."

"But even after all that crap you just put me through I forgive you."

Her heart fluttered, to her surprise Bonnie stood up and motioned for her to scoot over in the tiny twin hospital bed. A small arm pulled her close before resting on her hip.

The warmth was comforting, oh how she missed this warmth and the feeling of Bubblegum's heart sync up with hers. Her eyelids grew heavy and sleep was starting to drag her back down into its murky depths. The last little piece of reality she caught was a soft kiss to the back of her neck and two small words. "Marry me."

Marceline woke with a start, her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. The soft frame pressed against her moaned against the movement. She stopped; looking over her shoulder Bonnibel was pressed against her nose in the middle of her back and for the first time in a bit she looked so at peace.

"Bonnie what did you say…."

The question was more to her the Bonnibel but either way it woke up the sleeping woman. Yawning and rubbing away sleep from her violet eyes she smiled.

"What silly?"

"What did you say before we fell asleep?"

Bubblegum paused for a moment before remembrance sunk in, "Oh! I asked you to *mumbles*"

"What?"

"M…arry me?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach, did she hear that right. Marry her? Marceline Abadeer a bouncer and currently a broken fighter in a hospital, who makes little to no money, marry this beautiful and smart not to mention successful scientist.

No there was no way that she had just said that. Fuck she did just say that…think Marceline, think. Wait no don't think answer her dumbass. Open your mouth and tell her the answer!

Marceline opened her mouth and instead of words she grabbed Bonnibel as hard as she could and brought their lips together. Her hands wandered all over as if they were feeling her lover for the first time. Bubblegum pulled away, face flushed and chest heaving.

"I…I am going to… take that…as a yes."

She laughed,

"Yes, yes god a thousand times yes. Bon-bon I will marry you!"

The smiles on the two of them where something else, grinning ear to ear to women head over heels in love with one another. Bubblegum pulled out that dark cherry box and opened it.

"Can I put this on you now?"

Words would only ruin the beauty of the ring; Abadeer nodded and held out her hand. The black tungsten and gold matched perfectly and Marceline was in awe. A ring, her ring, she was engaged. Holy shit she was engaged. To Bonnibel Bubblegum, holy fuck her fiancée was Bonnibel Bubblegum!

"I love you so much Bonnibel."

"I know. Otherwise you would have said no."

"Smart ass."

"Yes, but I am now you're smart ass."

"Shut up."

The banter was playful and she knew that the future was going to be bright. As they lay back down in each other's arms as best they could Marceline began to think about the future.

She could see them so happily married, in an actual house, with a porch and little backyard. White picket fences and pink accents on the outside, a large tree with a tire swing in the yard. Two little squirts running around screaming and laughing while Marceline chased after them and into Bonnibel's arms. Finn being the best God Uncle ever along with Jake and Lady. They would be spoiled rotten and he would teach them how to jam and sing and they would be brainiacs like Bonnibel. It brought a smile to her face and she couldn't wait.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our perfect life."


End file.
